The present invention relates generally to shoulder straps for holding heavy objects in front of a person. More specifically this invention relates to a shoulder strap for holding a musical instrument in a playing position.
Prior art straps have always been formed in a straight line. As a result, when the strap was placed over a user's shoulder, the strap would exert more pressure on one side of the strap than the other. This caused discomfort for the user, especially when the strap was used to hold a particularly heavy object for an extended length of time.
It is the object of this invention to provide a shoulder strap which overcomes the difficulties encountered heretofore. This is accomplished by providing a shoulder strap adapted to be attached to an object near each end of the strap, the strap being curved laterally intermediate the ends to conform to the user's shoulder.